


10 Random song fic challenge.

by Savain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, M/M, Panty Kink, Random Song Challenge, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savain/pseuds/Savain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules:1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p><p> Fandom for this: Supernatural. Cannon deviant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Random song fic challenge.

Rain king: Counting Crows

  


Whenever he thought of heaven all he could see was the wings of a black winged bird. Those wings an instrument of love and god's will and redemption wasted on him, and he was grateful though he was terrible at showing it. 

No matter where he wound up when he died for good, he hoped the wings of his black winged bird would carry him there. Or if he was truly blessed he could just spend his eternity among those feathers....Please....in the name of a God he never knew or trusted let those wings be there at the end...and always. 

  


Fast Car: Tracy Chapman

 

The impala was a thing of beauty, she was freedom, and for the first time it was not just a hinted at promise it was real because they were going to make it so. 

He jumped into his black beauty and drove to the large Novak mansion  cutting the engine just out side the gate. He waited holding his breath. It was midnight and Cas was late, he was never late. What if his father or brothers found out and stopped him....what if he changed his mind. He had everything here and Dean was  nothing, he had nothing, and nothing to offer other then escape and the sweat of his brow. Of course he changed his mind. His heart almost stopped when the door was jerked open and duffle bag was tossed unceremoniously at him. 

"I thought Michael was never gonna go to bed. Sorry, I'm late Dean."

"You're here that's all that matters."

"Then lets go."

"No kiss?"

"I'll kiss you stupid when we are gone...please before something happens...I can't stay here another day Dean."

"You got it angel." He hit the gas. 

 

  


The Beer: Kimya dawson

  


The beer he had for breakfast was like lead in his stomach, and the beer he had to round the first one out was fire in his gut. It didn't matter though, no all that mattered was getting ready, he had to get to the church. 

The suit was freshly pressed and dry cleaned and it no longer smelled like the trunk of the impala. The beer he had to get up the courage to lock the door and get in the car was like ice in his blood and  made him feel afloat. He could do this, had to this. 

The Church was open wide as he parked his car and he made his way slowly inside. Bobby stood there waiting for him. "You idjit, I thought you were going to miss this."

"You know me better then that Bobby....I might have had to drink courage for breakfast but I would never not show up for him."

"I know kid...come on."

They make their way to the front of the church and take their seat. There is a black casket laying under the cross, if was not for the fact that Castiel did not need sleep Dean could almost pretend. Sam's giant hand rested on his shoulder as the priest began to speak. Dean tried to listen but he could not help but wonder how many beers he would need to drink to get the courage to join his angel. 

  


Hallelujah: John Cale

  


The music of their bed was sublime, no anthem of heaven compared to the hoarse sounds Dean cried out when Castiel was buried inside of him and moving to that secret rhythm that was just theirs. It was exaltation and it tore the same ragged passion filled music from him in return.

Nothing compared to the feeling of Dean's nails on his back, raking his pleasure from Castiel's flesh. Mortification of his vessel and blood sacrifice to the pagan lust that had become more to him then even heaven. He could tear him to pieces so long as he kept moving against him. 

There was no sorrow like the silence of waiting for the prayer that would never come. Finally it had broken and their love crumbled under the strain of their mutual betrayals. The world was silent to him now, no anthems, no praise no prayers....

He always thought forgiveness would be joy, but it hurt just as much as the sin really, because it to be mutual. Dean could forgive Cas and Cas could forgive Dean but it would never matter until they each forgave themselves. They had no idea how to do this...how could they. They had no role model to show them the way, all they knew of love they learned form each other. 

  


  


Bad Romance: Lady Gaga

"Oh fuck no!"

"Dean, the rules to this karaoke bet  were quite specific when you explained them in the car. What ever was randomly chosen we have to sing. Now it is your turn." Cas said. 

"Yeah but....this is Lady Gaga....Fuck...make Sammy do it. "

"Hey no way Jerk! If you don't sing your out....gonna pay up?"

"Ughhh fine."

Dean made his way to the stage, looking embarrassed. Most because  he actually knew the words, and this was secretly one of his recent favorite songs.  "Fuck..go big or go home." he said to him self and shrugged then gave the nod to the karaoke tech to start. 

 It was not in tune but he belted out the song for all he was worth ending staring into blue eyes which were blown wide in surprise that he had not just sang but danced with what he hoped might be seduction. With a smug grin he brought the mic back to the stand and got off the stage. No one was laughing, but there were no applause not that he expected any. He flopped into his seat. "Sammy, your up."

As his moose of a brother got up from his seat looking grim at the title rolling over the screen Dean leaned in toward Cas and purred softly. "So whatcha  say Cas?....Want my vertical stick?"

The angel choked on his beer and Dean leaned back in his chair chuckling. He may have had to sing Lady Gaga, but Cas was sputtering in shock and his baby brother was about to sing the milkshake song.....life was good. 

  


Rainbow Connection: Kermit the Frog. 

 

Dean was sprawled across his chest when the night mare hit. He jerked awake in a cold sweat and refused to talk about it much to Cas' annoyance. "Look...its best to just let them fade okay."

"All right Dean...but if you change your mind-"

"Yeah okay...lets just get some sleep."

They lay back down and  Cas curled around his lover feeling him tremble knowing that it was the pit that haunted him this night because Dean only shook after those dreams. He remembered Dean had told him once that Mary Winchester had sung to her sons when they were ill or scared. Cas knew so few songs, and only one came to his mind so he cleared his throat and sent a silent prayer of apology to the heavens for how terrible this was going to sound. He began to run his fingers through Deans hair as he began to sing. "Why are there so many songs about rainbows....and what's on the other side...."

"Are singing Rainbow Connection to me Cas?"

"Yes....It was on that children's movie I watched on the television. I liked it and I remember your Mom used to sing  to you...Thought it might help. I'll stop."

"No...don't. I kinda like it ,though you cant really carry a tune can you."

"In this form? No not even a little bit." He smiled and placed a kiss on Dean's shoulder and started over. 

  


I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) The proclaimers.

  


"But Dean I think this is our song."

"NOoway man...absolutely not, I fucking hate this song."

"But Dean....I would  walk 500 hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more just to be the man who falls down at your door." Cas sang in monotone with a wry grin. 

"I am gonna kill Sammy for giving you his old I-pod. This is absolutely not our song."

Cas pouted at him. "Fine then what is our song?"

"I don't care...any thing else. Next song that comes on your ipod will be our song."

Cas shrugged and hit the arrow button that would skip to the next song. A spicy beat began and Dean growled and looked vaguely sick as Ricky Martin began to sing Livin la vida loca. "Nope...just no." He snatched the Ipod out of Cas's hand and tossed it out the window ignoring the hurt look on the angels face. "Ill buy you a new one and I am gonna load it with real music. Your education begins today angel mine. The first thing you need to know is pop music is evil, second is Zeppelin rules all." 

There was a slight rushing sound of wind and feathers and suddenly  back in Cas' hand is the now scratched to hell but still functional i-pod. "This has Led Zeppelin on it, Sam assured me."

"Then what the hell was with the 90's pop crap."

"Consider it payback for the ben-gay incident."

"Hey that was supposed to be aimed at Sammy, it is not my fault you decided to experiment with hand lotion that time you wanted to start without me...actually consider the ben gay thing payback for starting without me, so there."

From the back seat there was a suffering sigh. "Hey, are you guys aware I am still right here and can hear everything you're saying?"

 

Holding Out for a Hero: Bonnie Tyler

  


He was like lightening, like thunder...like the wrath of a storm all wrapped up in a trench coat. He almost looked like he was dancing as his angel blade arched through the air and found it's way into the chest of a demon. His eyes were almost glowing with vengeance as he hacked his way through the monsters leaving nothing but broken vessels in his wake as he fought to get to Dean. 

He should be terrified, he should be worried for his lover, for his own life and his brothers but he could not focus on anything other then the fire kindling in his blood watching his own personal hero coming for him. 

When at last all the enemies had fallen he used the blade to slash the ropes they had bound him and Sam with, then let the blade fall to the ground as he knelt down and untied the gag from his mouth. "Dean...are you all right?"

"Yeah...I think so..now. I gotta tell you Cas, that was amazing. I've never...I mean fuck." Dean could not resist any longer he gave into the lust grabbing his angel by the lapel and pulled him into him for a blistering kiss. They devoured each other moaning softly into the kiss. It was a promise for something more later once they made it home and Dean reluctantly let the kiss break. Finding those blue eyes staring at him. 

"Sam are you ok?" Sam said imitating Cas petulantly as he pulled the ropes off. "Yeah Cas, I'm fine thanks for asking."

Castiel blushed lightly. "I am sorry Sam, I was inconsiderate but...how many times do I get the chance to play the hero?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Way to many....and it ends the same way every time. You guys sucking face and me having to shell out for my own room for the night."

  


  


Jolene: Dolly Parton

  


Risa was lovely, coffee and cream skin and eyes like obsidian. She had a  fire in her spirit that was so like Dean it was almost shocking. He could see why he would want her, why he might take her to bed. He had never been jealous of any of Dean's other diversions or potential diversions but Risa....she was different. 

Castiel was not above begging and he went to seek her out. He found her in the armory. "Risa, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah I was wondering when you would."

" Is there anything I can say that would change what is going between Dean and your self."

"There is nothing going on Cas. I am not that kind of woman you know."

"There's nothing now, but...I am not blind. I know you want him and he said your name in his sleep...and...I guess I just want to ask that when it happens you don't make him give me up....I need him Risa, I love him. "

"You'd share him rather then lose him? Doesn't that seem...a  bit well, sad."

Castiel gave a brisk nod keeping his eyes lowered to hide the film of tears. "Yeah, it is but he is all I've got so if it's what I have to do...then I will." She didn't say anything more and he left.

  


  


Pink: Aerosmith

 

He had her down to only her panties, spread wanton over her bed as he pressed against her side kissing her mouth and letting his fingers stroke her clit over the rapidly dampening satin. One of his favorite things about Rhonda was she did not wear cheap cotton underwear. Hers were always fancy and expensive feeling. 

He teased him self as long as he could and had her gasping, then slid those pink underwear down her thighs slowly and slipped off the bed to slip off his boxers with a wry grin. 

"Wait....put them on." She said in her most sultry tone. 

"What? These?" he held up the panties. "Uhh no way."

"I wont tell any one, come on."

He gave her a long appraising look then slowly stepped into them pulling them up as slowly as he had removed them from her lithe form. Oh hell, they were so wet and cool against his cock. Tight and cradling him, the head of his cock peeking out over the top and they were so pink....fuck it was hot. 

Rhonda gave a soft purr of pleasure then got up on her knees crawling across the bed beckoning forward. He took a shaky step and when his knees brushed the mattress she leaned down and began to gently lap at the wet satin and up over the lacy waist band flicking his cock with her tongue. "So pretty, baby." she whispered and he had enough. 

He pulled her upward and began kissing her almost brutally as they scooted across the bed till she was laying against the pillows. He grabbed the condom he had waiting and pulled the satin down just enough so the band caught under his balls and rolled the latex over his cock. 

They fucked rough and desperate all the while those pink satin panties glided over his skin with every thrust. Pink....just might be the color of passion. 

  



End file.
